Follow My Lead
by Swan of The Queen
Summary: Neverland. Toute l'équipe de la série est à la recherche d'Henry quand Emma se rend compte que Regina a été trop mise à l'écart jusqu'à maintenant. Elle se rend tout de suite à l'évidence : elle a besoin d'elle plus que quiconque pour retrouver leur fils (SWANQUEEN).
1. Chapter 1

_Shalut tout le monde,_

 _déjà merci d'avoir voté pour choisir la fiction, apparemment la majorité a voulu que ce soit celle de Neverland qui soit publiées en premier (comme je disais dans mes réponses, pas de panique, celle de la saison 1 sera publiée ensuite, il n'y a pas de raison de croire qu'elle restera dans mon ordinateur :P ). Enfin tout ça c'est du travail et beaucoup beaucoup de travail donc je vais m'y mettre rapidement. Une fois que j'aurais terminé celle ci, je m'attaquerai à celle de la saison 1._

 _PS: J'ai des idées assez farfelues pour cette fiction. Certaines choses vont sortir tout droit de mon imagination et n'auront donc rien à voir avec la véritable saison 3 de la série, mais malgré tout j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. En tout cas, vous voilà prévenus._

 _Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture de cette toute nouvelle fiction._

 _Je vous aime fort et merci de votre éternel soutien._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une Terre inconnue. 

C'est lors d'une fraiche nuit d'été que la barque qui venait du bateau de Killian fit entrer sur la Terre de Neverland les personnes que sont Mary Margaret, David, Hook, Regina et Emma. Leur mission commune à tous était de sauver Henry Mills, le fils commun d'Emma et Regina, et les deux femmes auraient été prêtes à tout pour cela. Risquer leur propre vie face à Pan, qui était, d'après ce qu'avait pu leur expliquer Killian, un adversaire redoutable.

Emma fut la première à poser son pied sur terre, et elle ressentait déjà un frisson de terreur qui accapara son âme, mais tellement inférieur à ce sentiment de détermination à l'idée de sauver son fils. Elle se retourna vers ses compagnons d'aventure, et lorsqu'ils eurent tous, les uns après les autres, posé à leur tour leur pied au sol elle lança :

\- Je sais que tout ça parait absurde. Que nous soyons tous ici ensemble avec tous les différends qu'on a eu. Mais aujourd'hui nous avons tous le même but, celui de sauver Henry, il est temps qu'on se serre les coudes.

Elle prononça ces quelques mots devant le sourire fier et admiratif de ses parents, le regard fougueux d'Hook et de mépris de Regina, qui cependant, ne répondit rien.

\- Je propose qu'on installe notre camp quelque part pour notre première nuit, et qu'on discute du « comment va-t-on procéder ».

Killian désigna quelques minutes plus tard un endroit tranquille et sûr pour que l'entière équipe puisse s'installer. Emma se laissa tomber lourdement sur une couchette au bord du feu que David avait peiné à allumer pendant plusieurs minutes. Mary prit place à côté de son mari, tout deux assis sur un tronc d'arbre, en face de sa fille, qui avait le regard perdu au loin. Elle prit la main de David, et posa un chaste baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres avant de se concentrer sur la préoccupation d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard dans la même direction qu'elle, elle comprit rapidement que sa fille fixait Regina, qui était debout, à une vingtaine de mètres de leur camp commun, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardant l'horizon près d'un précipice, leur tournant le dos à tous. Elle soupira et fixa sa fille de nouveau. Elle cru saisir son mal être et se lança :

\- Je sais que ça va être dur Emma.

Cette dernière sursauta presque à l'entente de son prénom, et, s'extirpant de ses pensées, elle regarda sa mère.

\- Oui, sauver Henry sera dur. Nous avons affaire à un redoutable adversaire, comme nous a prévenu Killian.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme en question qui était venu s'assoir à ses côtés pour participer à la conversation.

\- Mais je me sens prête à tout affronter. Il est mon fils après tout. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui.

Une légère vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle repensa encore au moment où elle l'avait abandonné. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à ses parents d'avoir pu lui faire une chose pareille, à elle, alors qu'elle-même, avait reproduit ce schéma. Et pourtant, Henry lui donnait de l'amour.

Elle secoua la tête discrètement pour chasser le sanglot qui l'envahissait à cet instant. Puis fut tirée de ses pensées par sa mère qui reprit la parole à nouveau.

\- Non, je veux dire. Ca ne va pas être facile de devoir faire ce voyage avec _elle_.

En ayant prononcé ces mots, elle désigna Regina du menton, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de sa position initiale. Emma laissa son regard s'attarder un peu encore sur elle avant de répondre. Elle se sentait tellement admirative devant cette femme si froide. Elle se sentait reconnaissante. Car grâce à elle, Henry avait trouvé une famille. Grâce à cette malédiction qu'elle avait lancé, Henry était né. Sans elle, elle n'aurait pas trouvé Neal. Et l'amour qu'Emma aurait du donner à son fils, elle s'en était chargée. Maladroitement, certes. Mais elle l'avait fait.

Simplement après avoir pensé à tout cela, les mots que venait de prononcer sa mère l'irritaient profondément. Elle allait leur prouver à tous, qu'elle avait changé. Et qu'elle était autant la mère d'Henry qu'elle-même. Excédée, elle tenta quand bien même de conserver son calme pour lui répondre.

\- J'aimerai qu'on essaie tous de faire une trêve. Il n'est pas question de se faire la guerre ici.

Tous avaient été étonnés de la sécheresse de la voix d'Emma. Mais ce fut Killian qui prit tout de même la parole.

\- Oui enfin… Tout le monde ici a eu un passé plutôt douteux avec elle. Elle n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une « personne de confiance ».

\- Toi non plus dans ce cas.

Hook l'observait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Emma baissa la tête puis repris plus doucement.

\- Je veux dire, qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Pourtant personne ici ne t'en veux à toi. Je pense que notre problème principal n'est pas là. On a besoin d'elle pour retrouver Henry. J'ai besoin de chacun de vous.

David sourit tendrement et se lança à lui-même :

\- C'est bien ma fille !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et rit cependant faiblement de la manifestation d'amour de son père. Seul Hook n'avait pas revêtit son sourire, certainement toujours frappé par sa comparaison avec Regina.

\- Elle nous a sauvé à Storybrooke, tous. Ce diamant dans cette taverne… Il aurait… On aurait pu tous y passer ! Reprit alors Emma de plus belle.

\- Tu l'as fait avec elle ! S'écria presque Killian, choqué de cette nouvelle intervention.

\- Oui, mais seule, je n'aurais pas pu. Et à la base, elle voulait se sacrifier.

\- Elle a raison ! Lança sa mère à son mari. Tout le monde mérite une chance !

David lui sourit aussitôt, comme pour lui démontrer qu'elle avait tout son soutien. Et ébahi devant la scène, Killian se leva.

\- Je vais dans me coucher. Je suis fatigué. Et vu notre adversaire, il nous faut des forces.

Il prit une gorgée de rhum avant de tendre sa gourde vers les deux amants et Emma qui refusèrent tous d'un mouvement de tête avant de le regarder s'éloigner, et s'engouffrer dans sa tente.

\- Il a raison ! Fit David. Nous devrions tous aller nous coucher. Il est tard. Et une grosse journée nous attend demain.

Il sourit à sa femme qui se leva pour le suivre. Lorsque Mary se retourna vers sa fille elle vit celle-ci de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

\- Je… Je pense que je vais aller _lui_ parler un peu d'abord…

Sa mère comprit aussitôt qu'Emma faisait référence à Regina et elle acquiesça avant de suivre son mari qui avait déjà commencé à entreprendre son chemin vers leur tente.

Lorsque plus personne n'était dehors, Emma hésita. Elle ne voulait certainement pas envenimer encore les choses avec Regina. De base, cette femme était froide. Mais maintenant que leur fils avait été kidnappé, elle se demandait si une conversation avec elle serait constructive ou si elle se braquerait immédiatement. Elle souffla longuement après une profonde inspiration. Elle repensa à leur trajet à bord du Jolly Roger. Regina avait à peine adressé la parole au reste des personnes avec qui elle faisait le voyage, et pourtant, il s'était passé quelque chose. Emma avait eu de la peine pour elle. Effectivement, elle avait le soutien de ses parents, et celui un peu trop oppressant de Killian qui, elle le savait, cherchait par tout moyen à la conquérir. Mais Regina, à bord de ce navire, et pour la suite de cette aventure, n'avait pas de soutien. Juste des ennemis.

\- Tout serait tellement plus simple si son Altesse n'était pas aussi braquée ! Murmura rageusement Emma pour elle-même.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers Regina, campée sur ses positions. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près d'elle, elle se racla timidement la gorge pour la prévenir qu'elle n'était plus seule. La brune tourna brusquement sa tête derrière elle et haussa un sourcil en apercevant Emma qui vint alors regarder l'horizon à ses côtés. Elle se disait qu'éviter de la regarder droit dans les yeux aiderait certainement à un meilleur déroulement de la conversation. Regina la fixait toujours avec insistance, et elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'Emma comprenne qu'elle attendait de savoir pourquoi elle était venue la voir.

\- Je… Je me disais simplement que… Vous ne devriez pas rester seule. Nous sommes une équipe, et vous en faites partie…

\- Je ne forme aucune équipe avec Blanche Neige, son prince, sa fille et un manchot qui met de l'eye-liner.

Elle avait répliqué tellement froidement qu'Emma se senti directement vexée et elle aurait eu envie de cracher toute sa colère à la figure de Regina. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas. Elle prit quelques minutes pour parvenir à retrouver un comportement calme acceptable.

\- Mais nous avons pourtant tous le même but.

Cette fois, elle avait attiré l'attention de Regina qui posa enfin à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

\- Vous voulez dire sauver mon fils ?

\- NOTRE fils, précisa Emma.

\- Mon fils qui s'est fait enlevé par la nouvelle petite amie ridicule de votre ex ? Continua Regina sans même prêter attention à la prise de parole d'Emma.

\- Et aussi par un pauvre taré qui a voulu venger la mort de son père, que VOUS avez tué.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Emma prit conscience que ce n'était pas gagné. Regina n'allait vraiment pas lui faciliter la tâche. Pourtant, elle le savait, elle allait avoir besoin d'elle durant leur périple. Son but premier était de l'avoir du côté de ses alliés. C'était indispensable. Malheureusement, en sa présence, elle abordait sans arrêt un comportement défensif, cherchait toujours à avoir le dernier mot pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la plus puissante. Et elle le savait, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle allait pouvoir former une équipe soudée. Elle soupira et reprit :

\- Il faut que nous formions un seul bloc si nous voulons défier Pan. Sinon il nous aura.

\- Depuis quand avez-vous décidé d'être le chef ?

\- Je n'ai rien décidé… Juste je… Henry est tout aussi bien mon fils que le vôtre et j'ai le droit de prendre des décisions en ce qui le concerne. Et là, j'ai décidé de…

Malgré la colère envers cette femme qui grandissait à chaque fois qu'elle avait un semblant de conversation avec elle, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Et là, j'ai décidé de… vous demander votre aide. Pour le retrouver. A nos côtés.

Regina éclata d'un rire sarcastique à cette déclaration. Elle ne répondit même pas, feignant presque ne pas avoir entendu la gentille proposition d'Emma.

\- Regina, s'il vous plait, ne vous braquez pas !

\- Je ne me braque pas. Je ferais ce voyage avec vous car il le faut. Mais je ne le ferais pas parce que vous l'avez décidé Swan. J'espère juste que c'est clair.

Malgré la dureté de ses mots et du ton qu'elle utilisait, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir rassurée d'une certaine manière. Avoir l'aide de Regina allait grandement être bienvenu. Elle ne savait toujours pas se servir de cette magie qui faisait partie d'elle, et personne ici n'aurait pu lui apprendre, excepté elle.

\- Merci…

Ce mot de soulagement, prononcé peut être un peu trop tendrement étonna Regina et elle revêtît un masque interrogatif. Puis elle ajouta, comme pour remette une distance indispensable entre elles :

\- Je n'obéirai à aucun de vos ordres.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Emma ne pouvant réprimander un sourire de satisfaction. Mais je voudrais que vous…

\- Est-ce le début d'un ordre ?

Face à son regard noir, elle lui répondit :

\- Non. Non bien sur que non. Je voulais simplement vous… demander de ne pas rester seule. Enfin, je veux dire… à l'écart. Intégrez-vous, j'en serais ravie. Ca n'a rien d'un ordre, considérez ça comme une faveur que je vous demande de me faire.

\- Et pourquoi aurais-je envie de vous ravir de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit ?

Emma roula des yeux.

\- Nom d'un chien Regina, faites preuve d'un peu de chaleur par moment s'il vous plait au lieu de porter cet air glacial à longueur de journée. Vous êtes vraiment insupportable.

La brune haussa les épaules d'un air détaché et tourna le regard de nouveau vers l'Océan. Emma se dit intérieurement que cela ne servait à rien de continuer cette conversation aujourd'hui, et décida de la porter sur autre chose.

\- Au fait merci !

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir sauvé Storybrooke avant qu'on parte s'enterrer sur cette terre inconnue.

Regina força un sourire qui paraissait être voulu. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas vraiment à sincèrement sourire depuis que son fils avait été kidnappé.

\- Je… Vous… Vous m'avez aidé Swan.

Emma frissonna. Le ton de Regina s'était adouci, elle lui avait adressé un maigre mais présent sourire, et elle voulait partager le mérite de son action avec elle. Sa pire ennemie. Elle décida donc de ne pas relever pour qu'elle évite de se braquer inutilement.

\- Vraiment étrange cette île non ?

Regina tourna la tête vers elle de nouveau. Etait-elle en train de rêver ou Emma essayait de lui faire la conversation alors qu'elles n'avaient toutes les deux vraiment rien à se dire ? Après tout, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, elle voulait simplement retrouver son fils et s'enfuir d'ici… Malgré tout, elle se sentait si seule depuis ces quelques jours, elle aurait pu parler avec n'importe qui. Henry avait toujours été son pilier, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle était perdue, angoissée, et déstabilisée.

Malgré la différence de leur situation, Emma ressentait la même chose. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un de neutre. Effectivement, elle venait tout juste de perdre Neal alors qu'elle croyait qu'il était l'amour de sa vie. Bien sur, elle aurait pu en discuter avec ses parents, mais leur point de vue n'était jamais objectif. Ils ne voyaient pas le mal de ce monde, et n'osaient jamais aborder le sujet. Cependant, comme le pensait Emma, la situation n'était pas toujours toute rose, et même si c'était dur à entendre, Neal était mort. Et elle avait grandement besoin qu'on arrête de lui remémorer les bons moments qu'elle a pu passer avec lui, car c'était encore douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas, évidemment, en parler à Killian. Lui qui n'attendait que de se jeter sur elle. Alors oui, elle restait persuadée que la seule personne neutre de ce campement était Regina. Pour pouvoir lui parler encore aurait il fallu qu'elles deviennent amies, ce qui n'était pas chose gagnée.

\- Effectivement.

Puis rien. Emma baissa le regard sur ses pieds, et se racla la gorge visiblement gênée du silence ambiant. Puis elle prit son courage pour continuer la conversation. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était lier un lien d'amitié avec cette femme si distante, lier ce lien d'amitié à tout prix. Mais pourquoi ?

\- On va le retrouver vous savez… Henry ! On le retrouvera. Tous ensembles.

\- J'espère. Je l'espère de toute mon âme Miss Swan. Il est tout ce que j'ai.

\- Je sais…

Sans le vouloir Emma avait pris un ton compatissant et compréhensif.

\- Je sais qu'il est tout ce que vous avez. Mais je vous fais la promesse qu'on le retrouvera. Après tout c'est pas un sale mioche qui s'est retiré son ombre qui va pouvoir atteindre notre petit groupe.

Regina esquissa un sourire qu'elle aurait voulu réprimander, mais qui avait été plus fort qu'elle.

\- Et je sais aussi… que… Moi j'ai une famille. J'ai des parents qui me soutiennent. J'ai beaucoup de personnes autour de moi. Et que vous… Vous n'avez rien d'autre qu'Henry. Je sais que je ne peux pas vous comprendre.

\- Si, vous comprenez Swan. Il s'agit là aussi de votre fils, et la raison pour laquelle je n'ai personne d'autre que lui, est dû à mes erreurs.

Cette phrase cependant très sèchement et rapidement dite réchauffa le cœur d'Emma. Ce n'était peut être pas impossible, d'être amie avec Regina Mills après tout… Elle qui lui semblait si inaccessible.

\- Mais vous avez changé maintenant. Je le sais, je le sens et on en a eu la preuve il y a de ça quelques jours. Vous avez simplement besoin de prendre confiance en vous.

Regina lui sourit faiblement mais ne répondit rien.

\- Ils sont prêt à accueillir la nouvelle Regina vous savez, reprit Emma de plus belle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le campement.

\- Euh… Ah ? Même vos parents ?

\- Surtout mes parents ! A vrai dire vous allez rire ! Mais la seule personne qui est réticente au fait de vous accepter c'est Killian.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce pirate.

Emma ne put empêcher d'exploser de rire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la fatigue, ou le stress, son manque affectif ou encore le mélange de toutes ces émotions.

\- Vous avez alors quand même un peu d'estime pour mes parents ? Se risqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut calmée.

\- Je ne pousserai pas jusqu'ici.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Regina avait commencé à sourire. Et elle sentait son cœur si lourd s'alléger légèrement. Cela lui faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, et d'oublier de ruminer un peu. Emma, fière de lui avoir rendu un sourire sincère, bailla longuement en postant sa main devant sa bouche, avant de lâcher, les yeux humides de larmes :

\- On devrait peut être aller se coucher maintenant. Il doit être tard, et on a du travail demain.

\- Vous dormez ensemble ? Lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, les yeux rivés sur la tente de Killian.

Emma ouvrit grands ses yeux de stupéfaction en entendant la question de Regina. Pourquoi cela l'intéressait-il ?

\- Quoi ? Euh… Non. Hors de question. J'ai ma tente à part. Seuls mes parents partagent la leur. Killian est simplement… C'est mon ami. C'est tout. Il ne se passera jamais rien de plus parce que…

\- Pas la peine de vous justifier pendant 100 ans Swan, c'était une simple curiosité, la coupa-t-elle sèchement un sourire sarcastique placardé sur son visage.

\- Oh…

\- Bien. Bonne nuit Miss Swan.

Avant même qu'Emma n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre de passer une douce nuit aussi, Regina était déjà presque devant sa tente respective. Mais la jeune blonde avait été frappée par la question de son interlocutrice. Elle-même ne s'était jamais posée la question si elle pouvait ou non dormir avec Hook, alors pourquoi Regina qui se fichait royalement de Killian et d'elle surement encore plus était venu à lui demander cela ? Elle bailla de nouveau et haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas important. Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers sa couchette.

Lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur le dos, elle fixa pendant une bonne heure le sommet de sa tente. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. D'accord, la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Regina n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, mais elle savait bien qu'elles ne pouvaient pas devenir proches du jour au lendemain. Il lui fallait plus de temps. Et puis, pour un début, c'était plutôt pas mal.

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle pour retrouver son fils, plus que de n'importe qui.

Dès le lendemain, elle continuerait ses efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle. Et qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour elles pourraient être de grandes amies, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur fils.

Sur ces pensées, et le sourire au bord des lèvres, elle s'endormit presque paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde :),_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier d'être venus suivre ma nouvelle fiction en espérant que le premier chapitre vous ai donné l'envie de la suivre jusqu'au bout !_

 _Du coup, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je pense poster deux fois par semaine maximum. Sans doute le mercredi et le dimanche (lorsque je n'aurais pas d'imprévu évidemment)._

 _Bon courage pour le dernier épisode avec tout le cast ce soir (ou demain pour certains d'entre nous), après, ce sera triste (mais LANA quoi)._

 _Des gros bisous et bon chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Séparations. 

Cela faisait maintenant 15 jours que toute la fine équipe était à la recherche d'Henry. Ils avaient de nombreuses fois reçu la visite sadique de Pan, et ils avaient l'impression que rien n'avançait assez vite, qu'ils perdaient leur temps. Toutes les journées finissaient par un écroulement de fatigue.

Ce matin là, Regina fut extirpée de son sommeil par des cris stridents venant de l'extérieur de sa tente. Sans même se lever, elle reconnu immédiatement la voix cristalline de son ancienne ennemie de toujours : Blanche Neige. Irritée d'avoir à se réveiller, alors qu'elle était sûre que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, elle se força à refermer les yeux et profiter de ses derniers quelques instants nocturnes.

Cependant, ce fut cause perdue. Maudissant l'ancienne petite princesse et tout son entourage en se redressant, elle se frotta légèrement les yeux avant de se glisser à l'extérieur de sa tente. En face d'elle se tenait Emma, et ses parents. Elle n'avait pas vu Hook, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Elle s'approcha alors furieusement d'eux pour leur signaler qu'elle aurait aimé dormir plus longtemps, et qu'ils lui en avaient empêché. Mais lorsqu'elle repensa aux paroles d'Emma lors de leur premier jour sur l'île… Ses parents, prêt à l'accepter, elle se calma. Elle essayait vraiment de se faire voir autrement. Se retrouvant face à eux, elle décida d'en savoir plus sur leur rendez vous si matinal.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton détaché, d'une voix presque encore endormie.

Mary, qui avait cessé ses petits couinements et qui s'était retournée vers Regina, se remit à s'agiter pour montrer son désaccord pendant que David tentait de la raisonner. Emma remarqua alors sa présence et étira sur son visage son plus beau sourire à son intention.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-elle presque timidement, d'une voix inaudible, bien dormi ?

\- Euh… Oui. Merci Swan. Enfin non d'ailleurs je n'ai pas bien dormi, parce que je me réveille ce matin avec vos petits cris, et que j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe ici.

Emma soupira et regarda le sol. Pendant la nuit elle avait bien plus réfléchi qu'elle n'avait dormi, à un plan qui pouvait être efficace pour sauver son fils des mains de Pan. Elle était allée de ce fait réveiller Killian pour qu'il lui donne toutes les informations dont elle aurait besoin. Mary qui avait cessé sa petite crise d'angoisse se retourna vers son ancienne belle mère.

\- Emma veut qu'on se sépare tous pour retrouver Henry. Enfin, elle veut qu'on fasse le plus de petits groupes possibles. Comme elle sait que David ne me laissera jamais seule… Elle veut partir de son côté, tout comme Killian veut partir du sien car il a trouvé l'idée géniale. Alors pitié Regina, dites-moi que vous trouvez cette idée dangereuse et stupide.

Regina explosa de rire.

\- Je croyais qu'il y a deux semaines encore vous vouliez qu'on forme une équipe Swan.

Emma baissa les yeux. C'est vrai que son plan était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle avait pu dire auparavant. Mais cependant il fallait que tous retrouvent Henry au plus vite. Et cela serait plus rapide si chacun partait de son côté.

\- Oui… Je… Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai dit. Seulement voilà… Killian m'a dit que le campement de Pan bougeait toujours et encore. Alors même si nous sommes très soudés mais que nous nous déplaçons ensemble, Pan nous contrôlera plus simplement que si nous formons plusieurs petits groupes.

Un léger silence régna durant lequel Regina semblait réfléchir à ce que venait de proposer Emma. Elle comprenait tout d'un coup alors beaucoup mieux l'emportement de sa mère. Elle avait donc peur qu'il arrive malheur à sa petite fille.

\- Regina je t'en prie, dis-lui que c'est absurde et dangereux ! S'écria de nouveau Mary, ne pouvant soutenir encore plus longtemps le silence.

\- Effectivement, cette idée est absurde et dangereuse.

\- Merci, souffla alors Snow comme légèrement rassurée par le soutien de Regina.

\- Cependant, c'est une idée assez intelligente, et je pense que nous devrions faire comme ça.

Emma redressa directement les yeux, comme tout à coup très fière de son idée, puisque Regina Mills, le cerveau de la bande l'avait approuvé. Mary elle, était devenue tellement blanche qu'elle crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. David l'assit alors sur un tronc d'arbre allongé au sol, et lui serra la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve assez de force pour reprendre la parole.

\- Je viens avec toi Emma.

\- Et moi je viens avec vous deux ! S'empressa d'ajouter David.

\- Hey vous deux… Soupira la blonde désespérément. A quoi le plan va servir si vous venez tous avec moi ?

En vérité, Emma n'osait pas dire à ses parents qu'elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'ils viennent avec elle. Pour ne pas les vexer. Elle avait besoin de prendre tous les risques qu'elle voulait prendre pour sauver son fils sans les avoir continuellement dans les pattes.

\- Mais Emma, on ne veut pas que tu y ailles seule. C'est trop dangereux ! Hurla presque Mary. On ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu ne partiras pas seule.

Sa mère ne cessait de dire encore et encore qu'elle ne la laisserait pas y aller seule, si bien qu'Emma stoppa net son élan de parole de la main avant de lancer automatiquement et sans réfléchir :

\- Regina viendra avec moi. Elle sait se servir de la magie contrairement à moi, elle saura quoi faire.

Regina explosa d'un rire sans joie.

\- Vous voulez que… vous et moi fassions équipe Miss Swan ? Pourquoi ne prenez vous pas simplement le même chemin que votre manchot de service. Lui aussi peut protéger vos arrières, et surement avec plus d'entrain que moi. Même si je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de gardes du corps avec une seule et unique main. A vrai dire, je douterai un peu de ses capacités si c'était le cas…

\- Je ne vais pas avec Killian parce qu'il connait bien mieux l'île, coupa Emma dans le sarcasme de Regina. Parce qu'il peut donc facilement retrouver son chemin seul, et parce qu'il est venu à de nombreuses reprises. De plus, c'est lui qui insiste pour ça. Il était d'accord pour qu'on forme le plus d'équipes possibles…

Mary regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec un air ébahi. Sa propre fille était en train d'essayer de convaincre Regina de faire le voyage avec elle, alors qu'elle refusait catégoriquement que ses parents l'accompagnent. Emma crut le comprendre puisqu'elle se tourna vers elle :

\- Regina est aussi la maman d'Henry. Je pense qu'il serait heureux de savoir que ses mères ont travaillé ensemble pour parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Sa mère hocha faiblement la tête, et Regina qui n'avait toujours pas réagit, fixa Emma, les yeux encore rondis par la stupéfaction.

\- Seulement si vous êtes d'accord Regina ! Ajouta Emma, s'adressant de nouveau à elle, ne voulant surtout pas lui forcer la main.

\- Euh… Je… C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler en duo.

\- Vous l'apprendrez !

Emma était tellement sûre d'elle, qu'après avoir soufflé et haussé les épaules, Regina hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Mary s'éloigna alors avec David, le teint tellement pâle qu'on aurait dit une morte vivante. Regina se tourna vers Emma, qui avait gardé son air victorieux placardé sur son visage.

\- Ne pensez pas que j'obéis à vos ordres Swan. J'accepte pour notre fils seulement.

\- Bien sur.

Puis le silence. Silence gênant. Même un peu trop. Regina se racla la gorge pendant qu'Emma shootait dans un ou deux cailloux qui trainaient là.

\- D'ailleurs où est Hook ? Finit par lancer la brune, pour combler le manque de conversation plus que par véritable intérêt.

\- Oh ! Il est parti ce matin chercher un peu d'eau pour tout le monde à une source. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il connait l'île comme sa poche.

\- Pourquoi vous préférez venir avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui ? Lui lança-t-elle alors directement.

Emma s'étouffa avec sa propre salive avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire le voyage avec Killian, mais mourrait d'envie de le faire avec Regina. De connaitre plus en détails cette femme qui paraissait si impassible, et qui cependant, était, et elle le savait, quelqu'un de doux et qui pouvait être affectueux avec ses proches. Qui étaient malheureusement peu nombreux.

\- Parce que… Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que vous partiez seule dans cette jungle inconnue, sans personne pour vous guider…

\- Ah ? Et vous connaissez sans doute cette « jungle » comme vous dites, mieux que moi ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors c'est parfait. Nous serons deux idiotes perdues sur cette île. Lança-t-elle de nouveau, son air boudeur placardé sur son visage.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Son excursion avec l'autre mère de son fils commençait plutôt mal. Et d'ailleurs, elle savait pertinemment qu'elles continueraient à s'engueuler toutes les deux encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient retrouvé leur fils, qu'elles reviennent à Storybrooke, et qu'elles ne se parlent plus, à nouveau. Ce qu'elle trouvait malheureux d'ailleurs, car elles avaient réussi à se rapprocher et se parler durant ces deux semaines.

\- Oui mais au moins vous pourrez m'apprendre à me servir de la magie.

\- Je pourrais quoi ?

Emma déglutit difficilement avant de répéter sa phrase, d'une voix encore moins audible que quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Nous sommes sauvées si vous avez ENFIN pris connaissance du potentiel que vous possédez Miss Swan.

\- Je… ça veut dire que… Vous acceptez de m'apprendre la magie ?

\- Après tout ! Fit-elle d'un air détaché, en haussant les épaules.

Emma sourit. Au fond, elle n'avait pas foncièrement envie d'apprendre la magie. Cela restait encore un univers qu'elle pouvait qualifier de nouveau pour elle, et elle avait appris à constater les ravages que cela pouvait faire sur les êtres humains comme Regina ou encore Rumple. Cependant, Emma savait aussi que c'était le parfait moyen pour se rapprocher de la seconde mère de son fils. Et en fait, elle avait eu envie de se retrouver seule avec elle, au point, qu'avec l'aide de Killian, ils avaient élaboré ce plan de séparation sur l'île le matin même. Evidemment elle lui avait sorti une excuse bidon. Dans le genre qu'elle aimerait pouvoir faire comprendre à Regina qu'elle était un membre à part entière de la famille, puis Hook avait tout avalé et avait gentiment –et aveuglement désireux d'Emma- accepté de l'aider à convaincre Mary et David que son idée était excellente. Il fallait également qu'il accepte de partir seul et pour cela, Emma lui devait beaucoup.

\- Bon ! Lança à nouveau la blonde lorsqu'elle aperçu que le pirate était de retour auprès de ses parents. On devrait retourner près d'eux pour s'organiser.

Regina se contenta d'hocher la tête et suivit Emma jusqu'au reste du groupe. Mary semblait toujours bouder avec le soutien de son cher et tendre. Killian, au courant de la supercherie, essayait tant bien que mal de réprimander ses sourires.

\- On t'écoute pour la suite, _love_ ! Lança-t-il à Emma en lui tendant une carte approximative de l'île qu'il avait gardé durant de nombreuses années.

Alors qu'elle donnait quelques instructions, précisant à chacun des groupes par quel endroit ils allaient tous partir, Mary jetait furtivement quelques regards inquiets en direction de Regina. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa propre fille avait préféré poursuivre cette aventure aux côtés de son ancienne ennemie de toujours plutôt qu'avec eux… Ses propres parents. De plus, elle avait dit être prête à faire confiance à Regina, lui laisser une seconde chance. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Emma lui en demande autant, aussi tôt. Devoir laisser sa fille entre ses mains, c'était presque comme la pousser du haut d'une falaise à ces yeux.

Lorsque le petit monde qui se trouvait autour d'elle commença à s'agiter, et lorsque chacun se dirigea vers sa tente pour emporter leurs affaires, Mary s'extirpa de ses pensées et fit signe à son mari avant de se diriger vers Regina qui faisait déjà disparaitre quelques affaires.

\- Prends soin d'elle s'il te plait. Fit-elle sans réfléchir, à l'intention de son ex belle mère.

Regina sourit ironiquement avant de planter son regard dans les yeux de Mary, qui n'avait jamais été aussi sérieuse.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Ton bébé est devenu grand, elle est capable de se débrouiller toute seule et plus particulièrement sans moi.

\- Oui, je sais qu'elle peut se gérer toute seule ! Répondit Snow la colère lui montant aux joues. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'elle peut faire, j'ai peur de ce que _toi_ tu peux lui faire.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Regina avait cessé tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire et faisait maintenant parfaitement face à Mary. Elle le savait, elle ne pourrait plus contenir sa haine plus longtemps. Mais elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de prendre sur elle pour lui répondre, toujours aussi sèchement.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal à ta fille Snow. Si j'avais voulu le faire depuis notre arrivée sur cette île miteuse ce serait déjà fait. Et bien avant qu'elle n'ait posé le pied sur cette Terre. En plus, c'est sa décision à elle de venir avec moi. Je n'ai rien demandé. Tu ne peux pas la contrôler et c'est ça qui te fâche. Maintenant tu t'en prends à moi comme si j'étais restée la même. Comme si je ne faisais rien pour devenir meilleure… Comme si tous ces efforts étaient vains…

Une légère once de tristesse s'installa en elle, et sa colère laissa place à une incompréhension totale. Sa voix s'apaisa, son rythme cardiaque ralentissait, et elle avait envie de pleurer. De pleurer car elle était entourée de gens qui ne verraient certainement jamais les changements qu'elle a pu effectuer. Sauf peut être Emma. Et cela la réconfortait dans son malheur. Quand bien même cela ne devrait pas.

Elle soupira.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas… Je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Rajouta-t-elle, déçue.

Mary qui sentit le malaise, posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, et lui sourit sincèrement.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, merci.

Alors que Regina souriait tristement, Snow rajouta :

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne disais pas ça pour te contrarier, j'essaie vraiment de te faire confiance.

Puis elle partit, laissant la brune faire disparaitre vraiment ses affaires, cette fois.

Emma qui observait la scène de loin attendit que sa mère soit éloignée pour s'approcher de Regina qui avait le nez dans ses préoccupations.

\- Ça va ? Fit-elle calmement, une fois qu'elle était assez proche d'elle.

\- Oui merci. Votre mère n'a pas toujours été tendre avec moi, mais cette fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle a essayé de l'être. Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui ai essayé de l'être en fait, car c'est moi qui ne l'ai jamais été. C'est un bon début.

Emma sentit son cœur se gonfler un peu sous les déclarations de Regina. Elle la regardait attendrie en repensant à ces quelques mots. Puis elle prit conscience de ce qu'ils signifiaient vraiment, secoua légèrement la tête pour que ses pensées s'évaporent.

\- Un début à quoi ?

Elle déglutit. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui poser cette question si brutalement. Elle remarqua que Regina la regardait droit dans les yeux à présent. Si elle n'était pas si terrifiée à l'idée de l'avoir blessé, elle aurait certainement remarqué que les yeux de la brune s'étaient embués de légères larmes.

\- Mais pour que vous m'acceptiez enfin tous parmi vous.

\- Je vous accepte moi.

\- Je le sais Swan… Je l'ai remarqué ces derniers temps…

Elle soupira puis reprit rapidement ses esprits, releva le menton et lança son plus beau sourire.

\- Alors, nous y allons ?

Emma, touchée par le courage dont faisait preuve son interlocutrice face aux événements, attrapa son bras avec sa main gauche.

Cependant, devant le blanc qui s'installa entre elle, le regard que Regina portait sur la main chaleureuse sur son bras, et la situation gênante, Emma prit conscience de l'étrangeté de ce moment et retira sa main aussi rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait posé.

Elle se racla la gorge dans un sentiment de gêne profond, rougit de tout son être et déclara.

\- Je vais… Aller faire un tour… Enfin, faire le tour du campement. Pour voir si tout le monde est prêt. Puis je… Puis on pourra y aller.

Et elle s'enfuit tellement vite que Regina dû fermer la bouche qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir pour lui répondre. Elle repensa à ce geste instinctif venant d'Emma. Dans sa tête, se posaient un million de questions. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand quelqu'un n'avait pas démontré autant de gentillesse envers elle. Bien sur quelques minutes plus tôt, Mary avait elle aussi eu un élan d'affection envers elle, mais elle ne l'avait pas ressenti de la même façon. Elle sentait qu'Emma cherchait indéniablement à ce que quelque chose passe entre elles deux. Tout d'abord, elle venait lui faire la conversation de peur qu'elle reste de son côté, elle la suivait des yeux pendant deux bonnes semaines, et maintenant elle insistait lourdement auprès de ses parents pour qu'ils la laissent partir seule dans cette immense jungle avec elle. Sans parler de ce soudain intérêt pour elle, et de cet élan d'affection incompréhensible.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup plus de questions, que déjà Emma revenait vers elle, sentant le rouge lui monter aussitôt à nouveau aux joues.

\- Tout… hum… Tout le monde est prêt. Vous aussi ?

Regina sourit devant la gêne qu'éprouvait la blonde en ce moment précis, et elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi une quelconque incommodité s'était installée entre elles. Elle se contentait simplement de s'amuser des balbutiements d'Emma.

\- Oui. Il me semble.

\- Parfait.

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses, les bras chacune croisés sur leur propre poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'Hook ne passe par là.

\- Tenez ! Vous aurez besoin de ça. J'en ai déjà donné une autre à Mary et David, et j'ai gardé la mienne. J'espère qu'elle va vous aider.

Puis il s'engouffra le premier dans la jungle, vers le Nord. Emma posa rapidement les yeux sur la carte que Killian venait de lui donner. Elle était gribouillée un peu de partout, donnant des indices ici et là sur les habitudes de Pan et de ses garçons perdus. La blonde sourit devant cet élan d'affection venant de Crochet et rangeant la carte en voyant ses parents s'approcher d'elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà son père et sa mère l'avaient ensemble étreinte. Elle se décida à refermer ses bras sur eux en pensant que n'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver ici, et qu'il était possible que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle les voit. Lorsqu'ils furent séparés, Snow au bord des larmes caressa la joue de sa fille avant de lui lancer faiblement :

\- S'il te plait. Fais attention à toi.

Elle acquiesça en rendant le sourire que lui adressait son père, silencieux. Puis tous deux se tournèrent vers Regina, et dans un hochement de tête légèrement froid et distant, ils partirent à leur tour de leur côté, dans la direction opposée à celle que venait de prendre Killian quelques instants auparavant.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration, et soupira de tout son être. Elle se retourna vers Regina, qui la regardait, attendant certainement qu'elle dise quelque chose.

\- Je suppose que c'est notre tour maintenant.

Pour simple réponse, elle eut le droit à un sourire. Elle ouvrit donc à nouveau la carte puis releva la tête, droit devant elle, en direction de la jungle.

\- C'est parti !


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous,_

 _merci beaucoup pour votre soutien lors de mes deux premiers chapitres, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse le troisième, en espérant que vous continuerez à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Gros bisous,_

 _Bon dimanche._

 _PS : Après deux semaines seules sur une île, il peut s'en passer des choses ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Confidences.

Cela faisait plus de cinq heures qu'Emma et Regina marchaient, suivant leur chemin minutieusement préparé. Lorsque le ciel commençait à se couvrir, Emma se stoppa. La brune qui n'entendait plus la symphonie de ses pas s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- On devrait s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui Regina.

\- C'est hors de question. Si on se repose ce sera du temps perdu à chercher Henry, et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de le laisser de trop avec cet espèce de psychopathe. Alors si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

\- Regina s'il vous plait. On arrivera à rien de nuit. Et encore moins si nous sommes fatiguées.

La brune baissa les yeux et regarda vivement autour d'elle. L'endroit paraissait sûr pour s'arrêter. Bien entendu, elles ne seraient jamais à l'abri d'une attaque de garçons perdus, mais elle comptait bien protéger les alentours.

\- Ok Swan.

Emma essaya de réprimander son sourire de satisfaction à l'idée que Regina Mills ait accepté de lui obéir. Sentant le mal être de la brune face à cette situation que l'on pourrait qualifier de situation de soumission, elle reprit :

\- Je vais faire du feu si vous le voulez bien.

La blonde se laissa tomber au sol après avoir récupéré quelques morceaux de bois par ci par là, pendant que Regina, immobile observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Quand elle remarqua qu'Emma l'avait compris, elle se racla la gorge et c'est gênée qu'elle déclara :

\- Je vais lancer quelques sorts de protection tout autour d'ici. Disons que les personnes qui passeront à côté ne pourront pas nous voir.

\- Wow ! Lança alors Emma euphorique. Alors on va se la jouer à la Harry Potter maintenant.

Regina arqua un sourcil.

\- Ah oui… C'est vrai. Vous, vous vivez dans un bouquin. Vous avez une culture cinématographique tellement limitée.

Devant la tête perdue de la brune, Emma explosa de rire.

\- Ok laissez tomber. Allez jeter vos sorts. On se retrouve après.

Quand elle fut éloignée et que la blonde s'activait à allumer le feu, elle pensa que ces moments étaient d'une douceur incomparable. Elle aimait se sentir rire en la présence de Regina. Et elle avait maintenant l'impression que son amitié lui était indispensable. A elle, et à Henry.

Au bout d'un long moment, le feu s'embrasa. Emma releva la tête pour apercevoir Regina, plus loin, les mains tendues devant elle, les yeux clos. Elle murmurait des mots que la blonde ne percevait pas d'où elle était. Elle se permit donc de l'admirer un peu. Elle était d'une classe rarement égalable à Storybrooke, et Emma dut se l'admettre. Elle sourit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à regretter d'avoir mis ses parents sur le bas côté pour apprendre à la connaitre. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit que Regina était de nouveau présente à ses côtés, prenant place assise près du feu.

\- Voilà ! C'est fait ! Fit-elle comme pour engager la conversation, plaçant ses mains devant le feu pour se les réchauffer.

\- Merci…

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à lui répondre. Il était difficile de faire la conversation à une femme avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé.

\- Vraiment étrange cet endroit ! Se risqua-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Regina.

« Elle ne va vraiment pas me faciliter la tâche » pensa Emma.

\- Quand on est seules c'est même flippant.

\- C'est vous qui avez voulu qu'on se sépare tous ! Lui fit froidement la brune.

\- Oui. Je sais.

\- Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas. Alors que vous auriez pu rester avec vos parents, ou même Killian.

Emma se braqua quelques peu à la déclaration de Regina. Pourquoi voulait-elle tant la persuader qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu choisir de faire cette aventure de ses côtés ?

\- Vous vous trompez si vous pensez que j'en ai l'envie.

Regina la regarda perplexe, avant de lui répondre.

\- Je comprends que vous ayez un peu de mal avec vos parents. Dû au fait qu'ils aient votre âge. Je suppose que c'est normal. Mais Killian connait bien cette île. Il vous aurait été d'une grande aide. Et puis, tout le monde sait que vous vous tournez autour. Vous pourriez peut être…

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée. La coupa sèchement Emma.

\- Ah ?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer.

\- Je ne vous force pas à vous confier à moi.

Emma baissa les yeux sur le feu, faisant semblant de jeter encore quelques branches pour le ranimer, puis elle comprit que Regina faisait un effort pour parler avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas Killian attrayant. C'est qu'on ne pourrait pas être ensemble. On est trop… trop différents.

\- Oui, mais c'est lorsque les gens sont différents qu'ils forment de beaux couples.

\- Regina, vous n'être quand même pas en train de me pousser à sortir avec Killian ?

\- Vous voulez rire Swan ? J'aurais pitié de vous si vous vous mettiez à fréquenter ce pirate manchot. De plus, il force toujours beaucoup trop la boisson.

Emma explosa de rire, suivit de près par Regina.

\- Mais cependant, si cela peut vous détendre et vous rendre plus heureuse.

\- C'est drôle. On passe du statut où vous et moi pouvions être qualifiées d'ennemie jurées à… enfin… vous venez de dire que vous souhaitiez que je sois heureuse. C'est inhabituel.

\- Ne poussons pas loin. Je ne veux pas votre bonheur. Je ne veux pas votre malheur non plus. On est entre deux eaux. Et puis, j'aime autant que la mère d'Henry ne soit pas malheureuse. Ca influerait sur lui.

\- Alors maintenant je suis même la mère d'Henry ? La charia Emma.

Mais Regina ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de garder le silence comme si la conversation était allée plus loin que ce qu'elle voulait. Emma qui sentit le malaise, et qui ne voulait pas que leur relation parte sur une base bancale, décida de reprendre la parole.

\- Du moins… Je ne suis pas intéressée par Killian parce qu'il n'est pas mon idéal.

\- Quel est votre idéal Swan ?

La blonde se demandait pourquoi ce soudain intérêt, mais ne s'en plaignait pas, elle était même plutôt ravie.

\- Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui aille dans mon sens dans le seul but de me séduire. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui a assez d'amour propre pour avoir ses propres opinions.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en dire plus Swan. Je pense que j'ai saisi.

Emma se sentait mal à l'aise de devoir parler de ses relations sentimentales avec Regina. Elles n'avaient toutes deux jamais parlé, et aujourd'hui, elles se confiaient comme pourraient le faire deux amies de longue date.

\- Et vous ?

\- Quoi moi ? Je n'ai pas de pirate manchot qui me court après, pour ma part.

\- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Regina. Je veux parler de vous… Vos… vos relations.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait parler de ça ?

\- Parce qu'on vient de parler de moi. Alors j'aimerai que ce soit votre tour. C'est une sorte de deal en fait.

\- Vous parlez comme Rumple, Shérif.

Emma s'amusa de la situation, mais décida qu'elle ne lâcherait rien, tant que Regina ne se serait pas un peu ouverte à elle.

\- Mais pour vous répondre, continua Regina en levant les yeux au ciel et à la grande surprise de la blonde, je n'ai personne dans ma vie en ce moment.

\- Et… Ca ne vous manque pas… ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Non. Enfin oui, peut être. A chaque fois que je suis en présence de quelqu'un, je suis tellement éprise de cette envie de dominer que je ne prends même plus le temps d'aimer. Si bien que j'en ai oublié l'effet que ça faisait.

\- Ce qui veut dire… Hésita Emma, qu'après votre… amour de jeunesse vous n'avez plus jamais rien ressenti ?

\- Avez-vous ressenti de l'amour pour quelqu'un depuis Neal, Miss Swan ?

Emma déglutit. Elle venait de repenser que le père de son fils était bel et bien mort. Qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il avait, effectivement été la personne qu'elle avait jusqu'alors aimé le plus, avec qui elle aurait tout partagé. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Regina finit par reprendre de nouveau la parole.

\- Ceci dit, nos relations n'ont rien de comparables. Vous pouvez encore ressentir de l'affection, comme vous en avez un peu pour ce pirate, et même ressentir de l'amour avec vos parents… Même si c'est compliqué pour vous de vous l'avouer. Moi je ne ressens tout simplement rien.

\- C'est faux.

Regina leva les yeux vers Emma, attendant qu'elle en dise plus.

\- Vous ressentez de l'amour pour Henry. Et… même si je sais que ça va être dur, vous prenez sur vous pour essayer de ressentir des sentiments comme… de l'affection, et peut être plus tard de l'amitié.

\- Peut être bien.

Emma la regardait. Elle était en train de prendre conscience qu'elle était là, au bord du feu, en train de se faire une petite soirée confidences avec Regina Mills.

\- Mais amoureusement parlant, c'est le vide. Reprit la brune.

La jeune blonde fut de nouveau étonnée que son interlocutrice s'ouvre autant et ne cherche jamais à clore cette conversation qui aurait pu, pour elle, être particulièrement gênante.

\- Et Graham ? Demanda alors Emma, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Vous vous êtes tellement battue pour le garder, je suppose qu'il devait avoir un intérêt à vos yeux.

\- C'était une guerre entre vous et moi Swan. J'avais simplement besoin de prouver que j'étais plus forte que vous. C'était Graham comme ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle personne.

\- Oh… Alors… Ca signifie que j'ai gagné une guerre contre vous Madame le Maire ?

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

Emma explosa de rire. Elle se sentait bien en ce moment. Alors que depuis qu'ils étaient tous partis de Storybrooke pour trouver Henry, elle ne s'était pas accordée de rire, ni même de sourire, elle se surprenait à se l'autoriser. Tout simplement parce que la présence de Regina l'apaisait. Même si elle ignorait vraiment pourquoi.

\- Et vous ? Vous teniez à lui ? Relança Regina.

La blonde arrêta immédiatement de sourire et repensa à Graham. Elle avait éprouvé beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait été le premier qui tenait tête à Regina avec elle, parce qu'il l'avait embrassé et que cela lui avait fait quelque chose. Puis surtout parce qu'elle se sentait de nouveau prête à franchir le pas, à former un couple avec une personne, et il était mort dans ses bras. La voix tremblante, elle tenta de paraitre le plus impassible possible, sans grand succès.

\- Oui…

Regina marqua une courte pause.

\- Je suis désolée.

Emma était déchirée. De vieux tourments refaisaient surface. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas demander cela à Regina. Pas si tôt.

De plus, elle venait de s'excuser. Et Emma ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle devrait lui en vouloir, car ce sentiment de tristesse, elle lui devait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle venait de lui présenter des excuses, et qu'elle était certainement sincère.

\- Ce n'est rien…

Sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, une petite larme glissa sur la joue d'Emma. Comme Regina regardait droit devant elle, elle en profita pour l'effacer rapidement du revers de sa main. Mais une larme en entrainant une autre. Elle ne pouvait plus stopper son élan, et un léger sursaut fit se retourner Regina.

\- Hey… Hey… Emma… Glissa tendrement Regina en lui attrapant le poignet qui tenait la main essayant de cacher son visage.

\- S'il vous plait Regina… Ne vous excusez pas. Je sais que vous êtes responsable de la mort de Graham, même si on en a jamais parlé, je l'ai toujours su au fond. Mais ne vous excusez pas pour des actions que vous avez commises il y a longtemps. Vous essayez de vous racheter, je le sens… Vous n'êtes plus la même. Ne vous excusez pas…

Elle éclata en sanglots après lui avoir encore dit milles fois qu'elle ne devait pas s'excuser. Regina ne savait pas tellement comment réagir. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis ou de proches qui s'étaient mis à pleurer ouvertement en s'ouvrant à elle.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne m'excuse pas Emma… S'il vous plait, calmez-vous.

La jeune blonde était parcourue de violents soupirs. Elle essayait de calmer ses larmes, son poignet toujours emprisonné dans la main de Regina. Son cœur se gonfla à cette idée. Et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle pleurait aussi en partie parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que la perte de Graham, son affection pour lui, Regina ne parvenait plus à le ressentir depuis Daniel, et cela lui faisait mal de la savoir autant abandonnée par l'amour. Abandonnée par la vie.

Emma s'autorisa alors un geste un peu trop affectueux. Toujours secouée par ses sanglots, elle vint se blottir, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, contre l'intérieur de l'épaule de Regina.

Elle sentit alors le mal être. Regina n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, elle paraissait même choquée par cet élan d'affection. La seule chose qu'elle put faire était de lâcher le poignet d'Emma. Cette dernière se releva alors violemment, et se retrouva de nouveau en position assise, essuyant rapidement ses yeux avec ses paumes de mains, sous le regard médusé de sa voisine.

\- Excusez-moi ! Finit-elle par lancer sur un ton plus strict. Je… J'étais simplement à l'aise, et comme je le fais souvent avec mes amies, quand je pleure… Je… enfin… Elles me prennent dans leur bras.

\- Alors nous sommes amies Swan ? Parvint tout juste à articuler Regina, incrédule.

\- Euh… Vraiment désolée j'aurais pas du. C'est vrai je vous ai forcé la main pour beaucoup de choses jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas le droit de vous imposer en plus d'être mon amie. Et de vous comporter comme telle, avec tous les différends que nous avons eu… vous et moi…

\- Je suis d'accord ! La coupa Regina.

Emma déglutit difficilement.

\- Vous êtes d'accord pour… quoi ?

\- Je suis d'accord pour essayer d'être une… amie. Enfin. Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir être la meilleure qu'il soit. Mais il est temps pour nous deux d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Pour Henry mais également pour nous. Nous vivrons beaucoup mieux.

La blonde sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais réussit à les contenir.

\- Je… Je suis désolée de m'être quasiment jetée dans vos bras.

\- C'est ce que font les… « amies » je suppose. Lui répondit-elle placardant son sourire le plus radieux sur son visage.

Emma ne s'en était pas rendue compte encore, mais elle pleurait de nouveau.

\- Je suis désolée. Depuis qu'on a lancé le sujet Graham… Enfin, il me fallait juste un élément déclencheur pour que je pleure, et une fois que c'est fait… A la moindre émotion…

\- Je comprends. Fit Regina adoptant un sourire amusée.

La brune se cala contre la surface dure et plate de l'extérieur de sa tente qui se trouvait quelques centimètres derrière son dos, puis elle sourit à Emma.

\- Je suis certaine que vous pourrez vivre sans que je vous prenne dans mes bras Swan, ou du moins, pas pour le moment. Je suis plutôt réservée vous savez.

\- Oui je sais ! Rit délicatement Emma.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se relever dans le but de lui dire bonne nuit, ne voulant pas l'importuner plus longtemps, elle entendit Regina qui lui lança :

\- Cependant… vous n'avez toujours pas l'air bien. Un peu de compagnie ne vous ferez pas de mal.

Elle tapota de la paume de sa main la place assise qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Emma ne put réprimander un sourire qui lui paraissait douloureux suite à cette crise de larmes, puis vint s'assoir aux côtés de son –sa maintenant- amie calant elle aussi son dos contre la surface de la tente que Regina avait installé à l'aide de la magie, il y a quelques heures de cela.

\- Merci…

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Regina qui estimait n'avoir rien fait.

\- Parce que je trouve que vous remplissez déjà parfaitement votre rôle d'amie. Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas douée pour ce genre de relation mais je suis certaine que vous mentez. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien à ma mère si c'est ça que vous craignez le plus.

Elle lui tira la langue, d'un air moqueur puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Regina ? Reprit Emma, soucieuse après un long silence.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai peur pour Henry…

A la mention de ce nom, le cœur de la brune se resserra. Elle s'imaginait son fils, étant peu à peu influencé par ce monstre qu'était Pan, et cela lui faisait tellement mal. Mais elle sentait qu'Emma, à ses côtés était à deux doigts de pleurer à nouveau. Peut être que cette submersion d'émotions était due à la fatigue, au stress, à toutes les décisions importantes qu'elle avait du prendre. C'était un tout et maintenant elle craquait, ici, en la présence de Regina.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur, finit-elle par lui répondre. Mais on le retrouvera. Je vous le promets. Deux mères en colère sont bien plus puissantes que n'importe quel méchant d'histoire.

Emma sourit, puis éclata en sanglot à nouveau, submergée par la fatigue. Regina hésita alors un long moment, la regardant se vider de ses larmes puis passa son bras autour de son cou et l'attira un peu à elle, dans un geste timide, mais affectueux.

Emma, quant à elle, surprise réussit tout de même à profiter de ce contact qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé, son épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Au fur et à mesure, et non par demande, mais plutôt parce qu'elle se sentait invitée par la brune, la tête d'Emma glissa peu à peu jusqu'à venir s'allonger sur les cuisses de Regina. Elle se sentait vidée. Elle voulait juste dormir maintenant, contre son amie. Elle ferma les yeux.

Regina elle, la tête baissée, le regard rivé sur la tête d'Emma qui avait pris ses jambes pour oreiller laissa glisser sa main dans les cheveux longs et bouclés de la blonde. En signe de soutien, de rassurement, de présence, tout simplement.

Emma, elle, eut tout juste le temps de sentir ce contact qu'aussitôt elle s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien. Avant de vous laisser lire mon nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai lu, c'était franchement adorable (d'ailleurs je suis désolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelques unes d'entre elles car généralement je fais mon maximum pour vous parler, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai été préoccupée par mes études). Ceci dit je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps et vous souhaite un bon chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et vous donne l'envie de laisser un petit commentaire ;).._

 _Ah et aussi ! Pour toutes les Swen maman, bonne fête à vous ! Et pour les autres, bonne fête à vos mamans ! des gros bisous._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un peu de magie.

Emma ouvra difficilement les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'avait réveillée. En émergeant, elle se remémora sa soirée de la veille, et en se souvenant de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé, elle se sentit un peu honteuse et rougit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de culpabiliser, elle sentit une main lourde et endormie dans ses cheveux. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle était tombée dans le sommeil sur les genoux de Regina Mills, et celle-ci n'avait pas une fois tenté de la repousser. Elle lui avait même permis de passer la nuit ainsi. Elle se redressa délicatement pour se mettre en position assise. Plusieurs des membres de son corps craquèrent lui signifiant que ce n'était pas la position la plus agréable pour dormir. Puis elle posa les yeux sur Regina.

Celle-ci, toujours adossée à la tente avait réussi à faire apparaitre –surement à l'aide de la magie- quelques coussins de manière à être confortablement installée. Emma sourit sincèrement en voyant les efforts qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Elle aurait voulu la remercier de n'importe quelle façon mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle se contenta de regarder son visage, paisiblement endormie, et décida donc de se lever. Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses pieds, elle s'étira et sentit du mouvement au sol.

\- Tout va bien Swan ?

Emma sursauta presque en attendant la voix de celle qui était endormie il n'y a de cela que quelques secondes. Elle baissa les yeux vers Regina. Celle-ci s'était légèrement redressée, adoptant une position en tailleur, et elle avait plutôt l'air inquiète. Certainement inquiète qu'Emma ait un quelconque problème. Le cœur chaud, la blonde se rassit pour lui faire face, adoptant la même position tailleur qu'elle, et lui répondit :

\- Oui merci beaucoup. Je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Parfait. Répondit alors Regina légèrement rassurée.

Emma aurait pensé que dès le lendemain, Regina aurait revêtit son attitude froide habituelle, regrettant le moindre mot qui était sorti de sa bouche la veille, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

Pendant que Regina étirait sa nuque, posant une main sur celle-ci en grimaçant de douleur, Emma explosa de rire.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas passé la meilleure nuit de votre existence quasiment coincée entre cette tente et moi.

Prenant conscience que ses dires étaient un peu déplacées, elle rougit et s'empressa de prendre la parole à nouveau.

\- Enfin, j'espère que vous avez quand même pu vous reposer.

\- J'ai bien dormi Swan merci ! Répondit Regina avec le sourire. J'espère que vous aussi, sinon je ne vois vraiment pas la peine de m'être donnée tout ce mal…

Elle avait pris un ton dérisoire pour narguer un peu la blonde.

\- J'ai admirablement bien dormi ! Soupira-t-elle instinctivement et le plus sincèrement au monde.

Et c'est vrai que malgré les courbatures qui la prenaient en ce moment, elle s'était sentie tellement bien ces quelques heures, que cela en valait la peine. Elle avait eu un soutien qu'elle n'attendait pas, et rien que pour cela, elle serait entièrement reconnaissante envers Regina durant toute sa vie.

\- J'en suis ravie ! Finit par reprendre la brune, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

Puis elle se leva. Elle regarda quelques secondes aux alentours avant d'entendre une voix qui lui parvint.

\- Merci…

Sans lâcher des yeux la jungle qu'elle faisait semblant de scruter elle sourit.

\- Je vous en prie Swan.

Emma se leva à son tour.

\- Bon ? Par où vous souhaitez qu'on reprenne ?

Regina se retourna vers elle, surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas vous le leader finalement ?

\- Non. Puis vous avez bien dit que vous n'obéirez pas à mes ordres. Vous avez un droit aussi grand que moi de décider. Il s'agit d'Henry.

La brune la regarda pendant quelques longues secondes, attendrie. Puis tourna de nouveau la tête.

\- Je pense que nous devrions prendre par là ! Finit-elle par lancer en pointant de l'index une direction opposée à celle d'où elles étaient arrivées la veille.

\- Ok ! Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules, parcourant rapidement la petite carte de Killian des yeux. Ça m'a l'air pas trop mal par là-bas.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, attendit quelques minutes que Regina ait terminé de faire disparaitre leur campement et elles se mirent en route. Elles n'eurent le temps de marcher qu'une heure seulement quand une violente tempête éclata, ne permettant pas aux deux femmes de voir plus loin qu'à quelques mètres. Regina décida alors de faire apparaitre une tente pour qu'elles puissent s'y réfugier le temps que la tempête de pluie se calme.

\- Heureusement que votre foutue tente protège de la pluie ! Lança Emma une fois qu'elle fut entrée.

\- On perd du temps ! Ragea Regina.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! De toute façon, par ce temps, je suis certaine que même Pan ne peut pas bouger.

La brune soupira, et Emma grelotta.

\- Vous avez froid ?

\- Regardez nous Regina, on est complètement trempées, bien sur que j'ai froid !

Elle se retourna alors vers une commode qui contenait quelques unes de ses affaires. Il est vrai que cette tente, qu'on pourrait plutôt qualifier de cabanon était très pratique. Toutes leurs affaires y étaient disposées, et elles pouvaient la déplacer en un claquement de doigt. Ou plutôt, en un claquement de doigt de Regina. Elle eut alors une petite pensée pour ses parents ou Hook qui n'avaient pas d'autres moyens que de dormir dans une stupide tente basique et pliable, alors qu'elle, elle vivait dans le grand luxe. Un léger sourire s'installa sur son visage pendant qu'elle ouvrit sa commode pour en sortir un débardeur blanc, quasiment identique à celui qu'elle portait déjà.

\- Dès que la pluie cessera, reprit Regina après ce silence, il ne faudra pas que nous perdions une minute ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reparte de ce c…

Puis la brune stoppa sa phrase et une expression inattendue se placarda sur son visage. Emma se demanda quelques secondes ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à la dévisager comme cela, puis elle se rendit compte que dans un mouvement irréfléchi et instinctif elle avait retiré son débardeur mouillé, se retrouvant ainsi, en soutien-gorge devant… Regina Mills.

Cette dernière se retourna alors violemment, le rouge lui montant aux joues, alors qu'Emma avait rapidement pris son débardeur à nouveau pour se recouvrir le corps.

\- Swan, si vous pouviez faire attention ! Vous n'êtes pas seule là.

\- Je suis… euh… Excusez-moi, j'ai pas réfléchi… C'était euh… Disons instinctif… j'ai pas…

\- Pourriez vous plutôt vous habiller que je puisse à nouveau vous faire face ? La coupa Regina.

\- Euh oui… Oui.

Elle mit son débardeur sec en vitesse, pendant que Regina tentait de penser à autres choses qu'aux dernières images qu'elle avait aperçu. Elle savait bien qu'Emma avait une musculature bien à elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviné que c'était à ce point.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner, murmura timidement Emma.

Lorsqu'elles se firent de nouveau face, un léger silence s'installa et Regina se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. La blonde fit de même avant de lancer :

\- Bon… Je suppose que maintenant on attend.

\- Vous supposez plutôt bien Swan.

Emma regarda Regina s'amuser à déplacer quelques objets sans même les toucher.

\- Vous m'apprenez ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Quoi ?

\- A faire un peu de magie. Vous m'apprenez ?

Regina ne répondit pas.

\- Allez s'il vous plait ! Fit Emma suppliante. On a rien d'autre à faire pour le moment dans l'immédiat.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma, qui était à présent un peu perdue, interrogea Regina du regard.

\- C'est que… Reprit-elle d'elle-même. Vous voyez je… N'utilise que la colère pour m'en servir. Je ne sais pas faire autrement. On m'a appris comme ça.

\- Ah…

\- Et vous, continua-t-elle. Vous êtes plus branchée… héros dans votre famille.

Elle avait pris un malin plaisir à mimer des guillemets en prononçant le mot héro.

\- La colère, ça vous connait pas.

\- Oh mais détrompez vous Regina ! La colère ça me connait. J'ai ressenti beaucoup de colère tout au long de ma vie. Mes parents m'ont abandonné, je leur en ai voulu. Je suis arrivée dans une ville miteuse parce que mon fils m'y a entrainé et je suis tombée sur vous, sa mère adoptive. Est-ce que vous savez l'enfer que vous m'avez fait vivre ? Alors je dirais que oui, à cette période j'ai ressenti de la colère. Puis j'ai brisé cette malédiction, et je me suis rendue compte que mes parents avaient le même âge que moi et que j'allais devoir faire avec. Maintenant, mon fils est kidnappé par un espèce de gamin, psychopathe qui plus est. Alors oui, je ressens cette colère.

Regina resta silence en regardant Emma s'enflammer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de son discours. Elle ne lui dit rien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire, parce que la blonde avait parfaitement raison.

\- Je suis désolée… Souffla Emma en calmant sa voix. Je veux dire je… Je ne vous en veux pas. Pas du tout.

Son regard était sincère et attendrissant.

\- Je sais Swan, répondit calmement Regina. Mais vous voyez, je n'ai pas envie que vous utilisiez la magie avec cette noirceur. Le résultat n'est pas très beau à voir. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie autrement que de cette manière. Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à vous apprendre. Ou du moins je ne veux pas vous voir devenir assoiffée de pouvoir et de puissance…

\- Mais…

\- Non Swan !

Son ton était catégorique et Emma se tut. En fait, elle venait de prendre conscience que Regina cherchait à la protéger de la magie qui lui avait empoisonnée son entière existence. A cause de celle-ci, elle avait tout ruiné. Ses possibilités d'histoire de cœur, ses amitiés, sa relation avec son fils. Elle se surprit à comprendre que Regina la surprotégeait certainement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle rêvait surement.

\- Ok. Je vous demande pas de m'apprendre la magie noire de toute façon. Je peux simplement m'entrainer à… déplacer des objets, faire des choses de ce genre… Comme ça je pourrais vous aider à déplacer le campement, vous ne serez pas obligée de le faire seule à chaque fois. Ça doit vous épuiser.

\- Bien tenté Emma !

Cette dernière baissa la tête. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle insistait autant pour pouvoir apprendre la magie, elle qui n'avait jamais été attirée par cela. D'autant plus, elle le sait, qu'elle n'aurait jamais été attirée par le fait de l'apprendre si cela venait de quelqu'un d'autre que Regina. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Cette situation commençait à vraiment devenir étrange, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de questions.

\- Vous dites que vous vous concentrez sur votre colère pour faire de la magie non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors si moi je me concentre sur d'autres sentiments, comme l'amour, vous pensez que ça peut fonctionner ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit Swan, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Répondit Regina légèrement agacée par l'insistance lourde d'Emma.

\- Moi je pense que oui. Apprenez-moi à me concentrer simplement. Après, c'est à moi de choisir sur quoi. Le fonctionnement est le même non ?

\- Swan…

\- S'il vous plait ! Juste essayez. Si ça ne marche pas, on abandonne d'accord ? Je vous le promets.

Regina hésita un long moment puis roula les yeux violemment avant de capituler.

\- D'accord.

Alors qu'Emma sauta presque de joie et réagit comme une fillette de 12 ans, la brune reprit.

\- Promettez-moi, que vous allez vous concentrer sur des bons sentiments.

\- Oui oui.

\- Emma ! Promettez-le-moi !

Elle avait le visage grave et sérieux, le ton de sa voix était sec. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour Emma. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle subisse le même traitement qu'elle.

\- Je… Je vous le promets Regina !

Elle acquiesça, soupira avant de lancer :

\- Bon… Alors commençons.

Emma lui sourit. Elle se leva alors et comme une petite fille s'exclama :

\- Bon on commence par quoi ?

\- Du calme ! On va commencer par peut être… vous pouvez essayer de voir si vous parvenez à bouger la bouteille d'eau là-bas sur la table.

\- Quoi c'est tout ? Fit Emma légèrement déçue.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Devenir le maître de l'univers uniquement parce que vous avez décidé de vous intéresser à la magie ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple Swan.

\- Oui oui je sais je sais…

Emma souffla et tendit ses mains vers la bouteille d'eau. Elle prit son inspiration puis se retourna vers Regina.

\- Euh… Faut que je fasse comment au fait ?

La brune explosa de rire, et Emma fit semblant de bouder un peu avant de la rejoindre dans ce fou rire. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment leur relation avait pu évoluer si vite en si peu de temps, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Je me demandais quand est ce que vous comptiez aborder la question ! Reprit Regina en se perdant à nouveau dans ce fou rire.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Emma essuya elle aussi les larmes au bord de ses yeux puis la regarda.

\- Ça fait du bien de rire un peu, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Répondit la brune en lui souriant sincèrement.

Elle secoua la tête après s'être rendue compte que son regard était beaucoup trop tendre et commença à lui expliquer sa manière de voir la magie. Comment elle se concentrait sur cette colère qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Maintenant, c'était devenu un automatisme, et elle expliqua longuement à Emma que pour elle aussi, cela le deviendrait. Elle lui demanda de se laisser imprégner de ce sentiment, de ne penser plus qu'à cela.

Emma eut des crampes à l'estomac en écoutant Regina parler. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire, que cette femme qui était devant elle, si douce, avait été imprégnée de rage, et que c'est grâce à cela qu'elle était devenue si puissante et que tout le monde la craignait. Tout le monde, sauf Emma elle-même. Elle respirait maintenant plus bruyamment encore au fur et à mesure que Regina continuait de parler.

\- Tout va bien Emma ? Finit-elle par lui demander devant son visage inquiet.

\- Oui oui bien sur. J'étais juste en train de penser à… à tout ce que vous avez enduré…

\- Oh…

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment pas vrai ? J'essaie ?

\- Allez-y !

Emma tenta pendant bien 20 minutes de faire bouger cette stupide bouteille et n'y parvint pas vraiment. Tout cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle avait beau penser à cette famille qu'elle avait finalement retrouvée, rien n'y faisait. Après avoir lâché une bonne dizaine de jurons, traitant la bouteille de tous les noms, elle se laissa retomber sur la chaise.

\- Bon, je me suis trompée. Visiblement l'amour et la colère, ça ne fonctionne pas de la même manière.

\- Vous abandonnez vite, Swan !

\- Non ! Non pas du tout ! Se défendit Emma de peur de décevoir la brune.

\- Je suis certaine qu'au fond vous avez raison, que le fonctionnement est le même. Alors réessayez.

Emma grogna puis se leva à nouveau, elle tendit ses mains et se concentra corps et âme sur toute cette joie, fermant les yeux. Quand d'un coup, elle sentit la main de Regina sur son bras accompagné d'un murmure qui semblait dire « j'ai confiance en vous Emma ». Et alors qu'elle ne se concentrait quasiment plus sur l'objet en question et qu'elle se demandait si elle avait rêvé ou non ces paroles, un bruit sourd lui fit rouvrir les yeux en sursautant. A son plus grand désespoir, la main de Regina avait quitté son bras, et c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu que la bouteille d'eau était tombée au sol.

\- Je.. .J'ai… Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, fixant ses mains puis le visage de Regina qui paraissait aussi surprise qu'elle.

\- Vous avez réussi ! Lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Elles fixèrent toutes les deux la bouteille par terre et s'assirent. Un petit silence s'installa entre elles, car aucune des deux ne savait quoi dire. Puis l'une se lança.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas exactement le « déplacement » voulu mais c'est un bon début vous ne trouvez pas ? Fit Regina presque euphorique.

\- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ? Demanda Emma, sérieuse.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est déjà la deuxième fois dans nos vies que lorsque nous entrons en contact, la magie fonctionne.

Regina repensa à ce moment. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'ouvrir un portail avec le chapeau de Jefferson, mais qu'elle n'avait réussi qu'au contact de la main d'Emma sur son bras.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et donc, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est étrange ?

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer le sol. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'avoir cette conversation avec Emma, parce qu'effectivement, elle trouvait cette situation plus qu'étrange. Même gênante.

\- L'important c'est que vous ayez réussi. Dit à nouveau Regina.

Emma comprit que la conversation n'irait pas loin, alors elle n'insista pas. Elle ne dit d'ailleurs plus rien, continuant inlassablement à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques instants auparavant.

\- Vous avez réussi à le trouver, votre sentiment affectif assez puissant finalement ! Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu apprendre un jour la magie blanche à quelqu'un, reprit elle presque hilare.

\- On dirait ! Fit Emma toujours pensive.

\- A quoi avez-vous pensé ?

La jeune blonde se tut et se mit à paniquer, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur et remarqua que la pluie s'était arrêtée.

« Sauvée » se dit-elle intérieurement avant de poursuivre à haute voix.

\- Il ne pleut plus !

Regina tourna à son tour la tête, et le remarquant, elle sourit.

\- Allons chercher Henry ! S'exclama de nouveau Emma.

Alors qu'elle regardait la brune sortir de la tente après avoir acquiescé, elle pensa qu'il ne fallait absolument jamais qu'elle sache que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle lorsque sa magie avait opéré. En effet, elle commençait à être effrayée de ce que cela pouvait signifier…


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut à tous, je sais j'ai mis du temps pour poster ça, mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire. je vous fais des bisous!_

 _Enjoy, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Zoubis._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Les deux femmes marchaient en silence. Emma n'osait toujours pas adresser la parole à Regina, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi être dans le malaise. Quand tout d'un coup le bras de Regina lui barra la route et elle l'entendit lui murmurer « Swan ! ». Emma releva alors la tête et aperçu au loin un garçon perdu qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

\- Il faut le suivre ! Poursuivit Regina toujours en chuchotant.

La jeune bonde acquiesça et la suivi. Lorsqu'elles furent près d'un camp, elles ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celui de Pan. Alors que Regina était presque prête à bondir pour tuer leur chef de ses propres mains, Emma la retint en essayant de capter une bribe de conversation qui lui parvenait au loin.

\- Attendez ! Lui fit-elle toujours très discrètement. Ecoutez.

Alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux cachées derrière une barrière de feuillage, elles tendirent l'oreille. Elles perçurent quelques mots d'une conversation.

\- Ils parlent du Rocher du Crâne, je crois qu'ils veulent emmener Henry là bas, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir pour quoi faire. Fit Regina consternée.

\- Attendez… Le Rocher du Crâne genre… celui du conte ? Sérieusement ?

\- Swan, je pensais que vous en aviez assez vu pour ne jamais plus être surprise.

\- Ah non vous vous trompez. Je le suis toujours.

\- Chut !

Regina tendit à nouveau l'oreille vers Pan qui discutait avec un de ses fidèles garçons perdus : Felix.

\- Dans quelques jours. Ils y seront dans quelques jours.

\- Oui, souffla Emma qui avait elle aussi entendu la conversation. Et ils ne savent toujours pas que nous nous sommes séparés…

\- C'était vraiment une idée ingénieuse Miss Swan !

\- Oh… Euh… Merci… Répondit Emma en rougissant. C'est gentil.

D'un coup, devant les yeux des jeunes femmes, apparu Henry. Il était allé rejoindre Pan qui affichait maintenant un sourire hypocrite sur son visage. La blonde se retourna vers Regina et remarqua qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Cela lui faisait mal de voir son fils si proche et pourtant si loin d'elle. Elle n'avait ressenti cette sensation qu'une fois dans sa vie quand il avait décidé d'aller vivre chez Emma une fois que celle-ci était revenue de la Forêt. Elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce que son fils et Pan rejoignirent l'endroit où ils allaient tous dormir et Emma remarqua alors que la nuit était tombée.

\- Regina ? Fit-elle hésitante en regardant la brune qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et suivit Emma silencieusement pendant quelques kilomètres. Lorsqu'elles furent assez loin du campement de Pan, Regina dressa le campement et s'assit dehors, le regard dans le vide. La jeune blonde sentait que cela lui avait fait beaucoup de mal de voir leur fils, et cela lui faisait mal à elle aussi, de la voir dans cet état. Elle prit place à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste rassurant.

\- Hey !

Regina lui sourit tristement. Puis une légère larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Je suis là ! Ajouta-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Merci…

Elles restèrent silencieuse quelques instants, le temps que Regina retrouve ses esprits. Puis elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On ne peut pas attaquer le camp de Pan, ce serait stupide et puis… Il est rusé, ce serait même inutile.

\- Oui je suis d'accord.

\- Mmh mmh…

\- Et si on allait directement à ce Rocher là ? Reprit Emma. Je pense que la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attend c'est que nous soyons là-bas. Puis nous avons quelques jours pour y parvenir.

\- C'est vraiment une superbe idée Swan.

Emma rougit légèrement puis sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui vraiment ! Appuya la brune perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne compte pas partir tout de suite.

Elle prit la carte et la scruta quelques instants.

\- Il faut moins de quelques jours pour aller là bas ! Regardez ! Reprit-elle en tendant la carte à Emma pour qu'elle la regarde à son tour. Je pense que nous pouvons y être bien avant lui. Et le prendre par surprise.

Emma hocha la tête en souriant, pendant que Regina soupira de soulagement à l'idée qu'elle puisse enfin retrouver son fils. La brune s'allongea alors pour regarder les étoiles à la plus grande stupeur d'Emma qui resta interdite et qui se demanda quel comportement il fallait qu'elle adopte. Mais elle décida tout de même de s'allonger à ses côtés. Un court silence régna, durant lequel la jeune blonde pensa encore une fois au contact de Regina. Elle y avait pensé depuis, pendant tout leur périple et elle se demandait comment cela se faisait que sa partenaire de voyage lui procure une sensation de bonheur telle qu'elle puisse utiliser la magie. Elle avait pourtant pensé à ses parents, à sa famille, à son amitié forte pour Killian, à l'amitié qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Belle, et toutes celles qui étaient restées à Storybrooke. Rien n'y avait fait. C'est à la moindre pensée de Regina que tout fonctionna. Son amitié naissante avec elle était elle si puissante ? Non. Et Emma le savait. Tout cela ne venait pas de leur amitié. Elle ne savait simplement pas comment le gérer.

\- Regina ?

\- Mmh ? Fit-elle lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

\- Je suis contente d'être partie retrouver mon fils avec vous. Vraiment. Je pense pas que ç'aurait été une meilleure idée de partir avec Killian ou encore mes parents.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… simplement parce que vous êtes la mère d'Henry aussi et que je pense que c'est à nous deux en priorité de le retrouver.

Regina sourit toujours les yeux fermés et ne répondit rien. Pour la première fois, Emma la regardait d'un autre point de vue. Elle la regardait en tant que la femme magnifique qu'elle était.

\- Et aussi parce que j'avais envie d'être avec vous… Ajouta-t-elle sans franchement réfléchir.

La brune, ne souriait plus mais n'avait cependant pas perdu sa sensation de bien être. Elle était heureuse à ce moment et rien ne pouvait lui enlever ce sentiment. Elle retrouverait bientôt son fils, et Emma avait été d'un secours tellement réconfortant. Pour cela elle aurait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de soupirer.

Emma, elle qui avait cessé de parler, laissa tomber ses bras de part et d'autres de son corps, puis approcha machinalement presque, mais non sans une grande hésitation préalable, sa main de celle de Regina qui se trouvait déjà sur l'espace libre qui se situait entre elles. Elle la frôla tout d'abord, puis elle attendit que sa voisine retire la sienne. Elle attendit quelques instants bien longs, mais ce rejet ne vint pas. Elle décida cependant de simplement les laisser se toucher à peine, dos contre dos pendant un long moment.

Le silence régnait, mais il n'était pas pesant. Emma ferma les yeux à son tour.

\- Vous pensez qu'Henry va bien ? Demanda brusquement Regina.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je pense qu'il n'est pas mal traité si c'est votre question. Si Pan a besoin de lui, il ne risque pas de lui faire du mal. Au contraire, il va même chercher à être ami avec lui. Il ne lui arrivera rien de toute façon parce que vous et moi serons là bien avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quelque chose.

Regina sourit.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il sait que nous le cherchons ?

\- Alors ça ! C'est même certain ! Fit Emma en explosant de rire. Il a les deux mères surement les plus bornées du monde. Je crois qu'il a eu le temps de le remarquer. Rassurez-vous, et soufflez un peu Regina. Je suis certaine qu'il ne se fait aucun souci.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Je n'aimerais pas savoir qu'il est effrayé.

\- Il ne l'est pas.

La brune soupira de soulagement. Elle le savait, ce n'était que les paroles d'Emma, et concrètement elle n'était pas plus informée de la situation qu'elle-même, mais elle se sentait tout de même mieux.

Emma, elle, retenait son souffle. Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Elle qui, la veille encore pleurait sur le sort de Neal et de Graham, était en train de secrètement s'imaginer une amitié améliorée avec l'autre mère de son fils. Simplement à cette pensée, elle glissa son petit doigt en dessous de la main de Regina et lui saisit le sien. Elle l'accrocha d'abord tellement fort que Regina crut que son cartilage allait lâcher, puis elle sentit qu'Emma se détendait un peu.

La brune ne dit rien. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. De plus, ce contact ne la gênait pas. Il la réconfortait même. Elle avait besoin de soutien en ce moment, il n'était pas question de repousser la main d'Emma qui était la seule marque d'affection qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

Emma, elle, aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Le simple contact de la peau de Regina lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle se laissa aller. Elle avait tout d'abord eu peur qu'elle la rejette et s'emporte, mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Elle hésita quelques instants à glisser sa main entre ses doigts pour la lui prendre entièrement, mais se contenta de ce simple contact. C'était déjà un beau cadeau que lui faisait Regina.

\- Je suis plutôt bien, là… Murmura Emma d'une voix presque inaudible plus pour elle-même.

Mais la brune l'entendit tout de même et lui répondit.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt un endroit calme par rapport au reste de cette île.

La jeune blonde sursauta tant elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, puis se détendit à nouveau.

\- C'est sur. Mais je pense que je suis aussi contente de partager de moment avec vous.

Puis le silence régna à nouveau. Silence durant lequel Emma pensa qu'elle n'avait pas peur de parler à Regina. Que peut être bien, cette amitié était une mauvaise idée, car elle était trop peu forte comparée à ce sentiment qu'elle avait l'impression de ressentir. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées par un bruit. Regina se redressa en sursaut, rompant alors le contact de leur petit doigt, prenant une position assise. Emma en fit rapidement de même et regarda aux alentours.

Elle remarqua qu'un peu plus loin, une lampe à pétrole qu'avait fait apparaitre Regina était tombée par terre. La blonde se fit la réflexion que pourtant, il n'y avait pas de vent. Il n'y avait personne même autour. Juste elles deux. Lorsqu'elle se souvint que Regina contrôlait aisément sa magie elle comprit que cela ne pouvait venir que d'elle. Elle saisit également rapidement que la seule fois où elle avait pu bouger un objet c'était lorsque ses pensées étaient entièrement rivées sur Regina. Tout comme il y a quelques instants.

\- J'ai… Euh… C'est moi qui… C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Balbutia Emma.

Regina se retourna violement vers la blonde, le visage sérieux et presque paniqué de n'avoir que trop bien compris.

\- Emma ! A quoi avez-vous pensé quand vous avez fait tomber cette bouteille d'eau ?

La blonde sentit son ventre se tordre et elle avait peur de lui répondre. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Peur de lui faire peur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler mais elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas et de branches qui venaient d'un peu plus loin. Les deux femmes tournèrent alors la tête sans que Regina n'ait pu avoir sa réponse. Elles se levèrent brusquement, étant toutes les deux prêtes à attaquer.

De derrière les hautes feuilles de la jungle se distinguèrent deux silhouettes. Lorsqu'ils apparurent devant elles, il se trouvait que ce n'était personne d'autre que Mary et David. Regina leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant leur tournant instinctivement le dos. Mary se rua dans les bras de sa fille, hystérique, et David vint lui caresser le sommet de son crâne. Emma ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement bien et tellement mal à la fois.

\- Tu vas bien ! Tu vas bien ! Ne cessait de répéter Snow en lui tenant le visage. J'ai eu si peur pour toi Emma.

\- Ca va t'inquiète pas ! S'amusa la blonde en tentant à plusieurs reprises de regarder Regina qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours dos à eux.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien ! Redit-elle encore une fois.

\- C'est en grande partie grâce à elle ! Lança instinctivement Emma en désignant Regina du menton.

Celle-ci, sentant qu'on parlait d'elle, se retourna, un faux sourire placardé sur son visage. Emma déglutit. Elle savait qu'elle était restée sans réponse et que cela l'énervait beaucoup.

\- Merci ! Fit alors Snow à l'attention de Regina.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Votre fille est trop modeste. Il ne nous est rien arrivé.

Emma tenta alors de sourire, difficilement.

\- Bon. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Reprit la brune.

Puis elle commença à marcher vers sa tente. Emma se lança légèrement à sa poursuite.

\- Regina… Attendez !

\- Bonne nuit Swan.

Emma se stoppa alors dans son élan et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue, impuissante.

\- Elle ne changera jamais je crois. Rit David doucement pour calmer Emma.

Ce qui eut évidemment tout l'effet inverse. Elle ferma les yeux pour contenir sa rage et se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à ses parents.

\- Bien sur que si. Vous ne comprenez pas !

Mary regardait sa fille l'air perplexe. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la jeune blonde avait fait demi-tour et marchait en direction de la tente de Regina.

\- Vraiment… ils sont tous étranges ! Lâcha Snow à son mari avant de hausser les épaules et de commencer à monter leur propre tente.

 **Emma prit** une bouffée d'air frais.

\- Toc toc toc ? Fit-elle timidement à l'entrée.

\- Oui ?

La voix grave de Regina la fit frissonner. Vraiment, elle venait la voir mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se glissant à l'intérieur.

\- Oui. Merci.

Son ton n'avait rien de sec, mais Emma ressentait que la brune n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

\- Il me semble que… Poursuivit Emma en prenant son courage à deux mains. Que nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation avant que mes parents ne refassent surface.

\- Je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir vraiment envie.

Emma souffla.

\- Moi si.

\- Alors je vous écoute, lui fit-elle sur un ton sadique en se laissant tomber sur la couchette qui lui servait de lit.

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je ne réussis à effectuer des prouesses magiques que lorsque je pense à vous.

Silence.

\- Ou que vous êtes là.

\- Oui, j'ai saisi Swan.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Et je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

\- Peut être que vous êtes simplement heureuse que nous ayons réussi à éloigner nos différends pour laisser place à une naissance d'amitié.

Emma fixa le sol quelques secondes. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir prétendre que c'était le cas, tout simplement. Mais alors, elle aurait réussi à utiliser de la magie à n'importe quel moment, en pensant à toutes celles qui étaient à Storybrooke. Ou même en pensant à sa mère. Avant de savoir que celle-ci était de sa famille elles avaient noué un lien d'amitié très fort.

\- Oui c'est possible. Finit par répondre la blonde en relevant la tête. Mais je pense que tout comme moi, vous connaissez la vraie raison.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour parler, certainement pour dire que c'était impossible. Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

\- Oui je sais que vous pensez que c'est étrange ou même insensé. Mais sachez que je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

La brune ne daignait même plus répondre. Elle avait beau essayer de comprendre la situation, le pire était qu'elle ne la réalisait pas vraiment. Comment une femme comme Emma Swan, avec qui elle avait tenté de nouer des liens amicaux, à qui elle s'était confiée pouvait tout d'un coup ressentir une affection plus grande envers elle. Décidément, selon Regina, cette femme ne se contentait jamais de ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui donnait l'amitié, et il lui en fallait plus et toujours plus.

\- Je… Préfère que l'on se concentre sur Henry pour le moment. Finit par lancer la brune sans détourner les yeux.

\- Bien sur. Je comprends. Répondit Emma.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie puis se retourna.

\- J'aimerais quand même que cela n'ait pas d'incidences. Tout ça. Je veux dire, je suis contente de passer du temps avec vous, parce que je vous apprécie en tant qu'amie. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je n'arrive à déplacer des objets que lorsque je pense à vous, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas gâcher ce début de relation amicale.

Regina lui sourit sincèrement, comme si, depuis le début de la conversation, elle n'avait pas eu une seule fois peur des mots d'Emma. Même si le contraire était évident.

\- Non. Bien sur Swan. Nous sommes amies.

Emma soupira de soulagement et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bon je vais… prévenir mes parents qu'on a retrouvé Henry, je vais les tenir au courant de notre plan. On verra ce qu'on fait par la suite. Pour le moment, il faut dormir. Je pense que nous sommes tous particulièrement extenuée par la fatigue.

\- Bonne nuit Swan.

Emma sortit de la tente. Elle ne s'était pas si mal débrouillée que cela, au final. La seule chose dont elle avait peur c'est que son esprit ne se trompe pas, et que Regina soit la personne à qui elle était assez attachée pour pouvoir utiliser la magie. Son pilier.

A cette pensée elle se secoua la tête et se jura de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Il était trop tôt pour le savoir.


End file.
